


I Got This Music

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Taylor Swift-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sally friendship fic entirely based on the Swiftamine sketch on SNL. And a discussion with a friend about Taylor Swift and Blank Space, in which I admitted I am Leslie Jones at the end of the SNL skit. “DAMMIT SHE GOT ME!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got This Music

It was a well known fact that Molly Hooper and Sally Donovan adored each other’s company. They often texted, talked on the phone, met up for drinks and meals and hung out at each other’s flats, sometimes saying nothing, but choosing to watch a show or flip through magazines. It was one of those friendships where just being together was the best company.

When you spend that much time with a person, you start to notice differences in temperament and preferences. While the two of them were pretty much in sync with most things, one thing the two of them rarely agreed upon was music.

For the two of them, it was something that they both liked to use as weapons, often taking the piss out of each other. Molly wasn’t as passionate about music as Sally, but Sally was always the type of person who had very definite views on the world and at times, she greeted anything new with a skeptic’s acerbic mind.

Sally argued back that music is an expression of the soul and if anything, artists speak to who people are at certain moments in their life, that’s why people like certain things. And often, the new music now all sounded the same and was annoying in repetition.

“It’s nothing but a copy of a copy,” she complained once, after doing an about face in a store and leaving when Sam Smith’s Stay with Me came on the radio.

Molly had burst out laughing at the abruptness of the exit and continued browsing until she was done and met Sally who was waiting outside.

“Sam Smith is basically the male version of Adele and it’s embarrassing that our soul music is now a man crying after a one night stand,” Sally said. “I mean, who wants to sleep with that guy? That’s not a song that gets your knickers dropping.”

“Are you saying a man can’t express those complicated feelings of loneliness?” Molly replied, as they wandered into a cafe for a cup of tea. “Because that’s awfully sexist of you.”

Sally snorted. “It’s not that,” she said. “It’s just not my thing and now it’s everywhere. Like Taylor Swift.”

Molly mock-pouted, then placed their order, insisting on paying for the teas. “I like her,” she said. “I mean, she’s not particularly deep, but she’s also way younger than us. She’s in her twenties — don’t you remember being really insufferable as a kid?” She accepted the teas and then looked at Sally with an impish smile. “Then again, some people would say you’re insufferable now.”

Sally stuck her tongue out at Molly. “I like to think that I have very definite views on certain things,” she chuckled. “And I like what I like. These damn kids today and their music….”

“Oh just admit you’re a hater,” Molly said as they found a table. “It’s fine if you are, but just flat out admit it.”

Sally’s brow furrowed. “I am….critical,” she said slowly. “I have my tastes and so far I’ve been disappointed.” The furrow turned into a frown as Taylor Swift’s We are Never Ever Getting Back Together came on the speakers. “Ugh,” Sally sighed.

Molly giggled. “She’s not that bad. She can write a song.”

Sally rolled her eyes, “And it’s all about her breakups and boyfriends.”

“Like you never sang the chorus,” Molly shot back, then studied Sally’s schooled expression. “You’re such a liar,” she teased.

Sally burst out laughing.

“I just think it’s hypocritical that we can laud other people for writing break-up songs, but with her we’re thinking that it’s because of some boy she dated,” Molly sipped her tea. “It’s just ridiculous. She’s just singing the stuff we’ve talked about.”

“And this is why I’m not a singer,” Sally retorted. “And neither are you.”

“Oh but someday you’re going to change your mind regarding some artist and when you do, I’m going to laugh my arse off,” Molly replied. “Mark my words.”

~*~

It started innocently enough. Sally was in the middle of a run listening to her streaming radio when she heard a song start up with tubas and brass. It was peppy and she found herself singing along to it under her breath as she made her way around the trails.

_I keep cruising, can’t stop, won’t stop moving…._

Taking a moment to pull her mobile out of her pocket she checked to see who the singer was. Blinking her eyes in surprise, Sally tripped on the trail and hopped to maintain her balance as her eyes focused on the name Taylor Swift. _That can’t be right_ _,_  Sally thought, checking the name again. It was Taylor Swift. Sally finished her run, but it wasn’t as smooth as usual, since it felt like her world had been shoved off kilter.

I can’t tell Molly about this, Sally thought to herself as she found herself singing along to Shake It Off. She will never let me live this down.

One week later, Sally found her cousin’s 1989 CD around her flat — her cousin had forgotten it after a visit thanks to a hurried exit. One hour later it had been ripped to her laptop and put on her mobile phone and integrated into her workout mix.

“Girl can write a song,” Sally muttered to herself, as she hit replay on Blank Space. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Of course the truth would reveal itself. That’s the thing about best friends — they know all your dirty, shameful secrets, because they know you too well. For Sally the truth came out while the two of them were out in a boutique.

“I keep cruising,” Sally sang under her breath as she looked at trousers. “The players are going to play, play, play….” She stopped, suddenly noticing that Molly had gone stock still and silent next to her. She glanced to the side and saw Molly with a wide grin on her face.

“I KNEW IT!” Molly screeched. “I THOUGHT I HEARD 1989 ON YOUR EARBUDS WHEN WERE WERE OUT RUNNING THE OTHER DAY!”

Sally began laughing. “Yes, fine,” she said, laughing. “Dammit, she got me.”

“Oh I’m marking this on my calendar,” Molly laughed as she began dancing around Sally. It was a joyful, bubbly dance to the song. Sally thought Molly looked like a really happy otter, but chose not to say that.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sally asked as Molly shook her hips, shimmied and pointed at her.

“I told you so,” Molly sang out. “I toooold you sooooo so so, I’m just gonna laugh laugh laugh cuz I told you so! Told you so!”


End file.
